legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episode 14: Tirek vs. SPARTAN/Transcript
Characters Heroes Twilight Sparkle Master Chief Thomas Lasky *UNSC Infinity Princess Celestia Tai Kamiya *Agumon Matt Ishida *Gabumon Sora Takenouchi Villains Lord Tirek *Federation The Didact *Promethean Knights *Nightmare Forces Transcript "Tirek vs. SPARTAN" Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 (Sierra 117) UNSC Infinity Order of the Just December 11, 2013 (Aboard Infinity) Twilight Sparkle: If the Chief's here, then.. Lasky: Tirek is entering his Endgame. He has the other 11 Digi-Destined. If he takes their abilities that they've gained throughout the years, he'll be impossible to beat! (Sora enters with two SPARTAN-IV's) Sora: What'll happen to our friends if they get absorbed? Will they die? Master Chief: That's not gonna happen. I'll make sure of it. Sora: Well, a pelican is ready when your two are. Princess Celestia: You will need to go with the Master Chief, Twilight. Sora: (To Twilight) Will our friends be okay? Twilight: They'll be fine. We haven't given up and we won't anytime soon. Let Spike know where I'm going. He'll stay with you for a while. (Sora is escorted out by the SPARTAN-IV's) Twilight: I don't suppose you're good at rescues? Master Chief: On occasion. (One the surface, Tirek approaches Tai and Matt, who are with two Federation soldiers) Tirek: Did you really think you could escape me? Tai: What is it that you want anyway?! Matt: There's still people out there that'll beat you, you know! It already happened once before! Tirek: Once I steal your life forces, no one will beat me! And there's nothing you can do in your current situation! (Later, outside, two Federation soldiers are seen talking to each other.) Fed 1: Hey. Fed 2: Yeah? Fed 1: Did you watch the game last night? Fed 2: Yeah! Pretty good one, I would say! (Thinks for a moment) Hey. Do you ever wonder why we're h... (Pelican drops in and Master Chief and Twilight exits. Twilight and the Chief fight through a number of Feds.) Twilight: '''Let's get their Digimon out of captivity! (Inside the abandoned fort) '''Tai: What's that noise?! Tirek: (Angrily) More of your friends?! This is getting annoying!! (In the dungeon, Twilight and Master Chief finds Agumon and Gabumon.) Twilight: Are you two alright? Agumon: We're fine. But I don't know about our partners? Gabumon: Did you find them? Twilight: Not yet. We're about to do that, but we can't do it without your help. (Agumon and Gabumon saddened) Agumon: I don't know if we can be of any help. We haven't eaten. Our attacks won't work. Twilight: There's gotta be food around here somewhere. Master Chief: Four Seven Niner, this is Sierra 117! Do you have a bead on the nearest food supply? Four Seven Niner: Reason? Twilight: We found Tai and Matt's Digimon, but they haven't eaten anything for five days. Four Seven Niner: The food supply is outside, but it's loaded with guy who will be pissed to see you. I'll draw their fire while you move. Master Chief: You get their food supply. I'll deal with Tirek. Twilight: Wait. You want to do this alone? Master Chief: I've been through worse. I'll send out a beacon when I need you. Twilight: (Turns her head to Agumon and Gabumon, and then back to Master Chief) Alright. I'll come back for you when it's time. (Master Chief then goes after Tirek, while Twilight takes Agumon and Gabumon to the food supply.) Agumon: (Quietly)Wait. The food. I see it! Twilight: '''Yeah, but it's heavily guarded. Just move quickly so we don't get spotted. (Two guards fight over some food.) '''Guard 1: Wha ah ya threatenin' me?! Guard 2: You touch my damn Nacho Cheese Doritos again, imma kick yo.... (Four Seven Niner drops the pelican and reignites the engines.) Guard 2: '''Shit! '''Guard 1: OH MAH GOAD!!! (Four Seven Niner uses the pelican's guns and kills the guards.) Four Seven Niner: (To Twilight) GO BEFORE THEY NOTICE YOU!! (Twilight and the Digimon then rush to the food and secure it. Agumon and Gabumon then start to eat the food.) Agumon: (To Twilight) You want some? Twilight: No, but thanks anyway. (In the fort, Master Chief then spots Tirek and slowly starts to approach him.) Tirek: (To Tai and Matt) It's over! You lost! Master Chief: (To Tirek) Not yet. (Master Chief tries to attack Tirek, but is knocked to the side. Master Chief gets up, and fires his Railgun at Tirek's right arm. Tirek get back up and then starts to deplete Master Chief's shields.) Tirek: I figured you never took me seriously! (Twilight, Agumon, and Gabumon then bust in.) Tai: '''Agumon!! '''Matt: Gabumon!! (Agumon and Gabumon then Warp DNA Digivolve to Omnimon) Tirek: WHAT?! Omnimon: Supreme Canon!! (Omnimon fires, slightly hitting Tirek. Master Chief and Twilight then rush towards Tirek and uses the Purge on him, reverting him to his weak state.) Omnimon: Looks like it's back to Tartarus for you, Tirek!! Master Chief: Let's get the rest of your team and get out of here. (A voice is heard) ???: Your guidance had been blinded long ago! (The Didact appears) Omnimon: It's the Didact!! Didact: It is time you had your resolution! (The Didact pulls the Purge out of Tai's hands and destroys it. The Didact then opens a portal to the Fog of Lost Souls and grabs Tirek.) Tirek: What? What is this?! (The Didact unmasks himself) Didact: Your conquest for power had been misguided the entire time, Tirek! Your conquest has reached it's end! (The Didact then throws Tirek into the Fog of Lost Souls. The Nightmare Forces along with a number of Promethean Knights appear.) Twilight: The Nightmare Forces?! Master Chief: The Prometheans Knights?! Omnimon: They're working together?! (Lasky radios in) Lasky: Chief! Everyone! Get out of there, now!! (The heroes then retreat before a slipspace rupture occurs.) TO BE CONTINUED......Category:Fire Rebellion StorylineCategory:Act III: SkyrimCategory:The Search for RarityCategory:The Search for Rarity EpisodesCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:CoolautizCategory:Tirek ArcCategory:Forerunner ArcCategory:Infinity Arc Category:Transcripts